


Marionettes (But I'm the puppet)

by Wtchy_Go7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I spedran the tags if you cant tell, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), More will be added in the future - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Spirit the horse is going to be a...well spirit, Team Chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchy_Go7/pseuds/Wtchy_Go7
Summary: He sat on the field surrounded by small animals. a cat slept beside a him some rabbits joined as well. Bees buzzed around him some collecting pollen and some just hovering beside him. He felt at peace...It was niceBut nothing last forever if you live in a world so cruel(or in which I'm a sucker for angst and just want to write my au)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), more will be added - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 334





	1. War of it all (might change the tittle someday)

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is the same except there are small stuff from my aus
> 
> I had to re write this so many times cause my laptop kept crashing

He stared at the destruction in front of him as people screamed and cried for their destroyed nation. The one that caused it was killed on the spot by their own father.

He froze when he felt pain ran through his back, he stumbled into the person in front of him as he let out a pained noise. "Dream?" He heard

He looked up to meet Red eyes looking at him with concern. "Te-" before he could finish, darkness engulfed his vision.

\---&\---

The blood god started to panic as the man in his arms went limp. He locked eyes with Eret, The man seems to have read his mind as they rushed to his side almost immediately.  


Some looked at them with worry, anger and distress. the other were still focused at the destruction. The voices that demanded blood quieted down as Eret examined the masked man.  
  


Eret sighed in relief to feel a pulse. "it's best if we take him to my castle" they said adjusting their sunglasses. The god nodded and carried Dream bridal style. Eret nodded to Jack and Fundy.  
  


The two nodded back as they helped the others calm down. Sapnap and George shifted their gaze at the two as they threw pearls somewhere. Tommy and Tubbo snapped out of daze when they heard Eret speak. whit a swift movement they both followed the king and anarchist.  
  


\---&\----

He felt cold as he looked around only seeing darkness. He recognize this place. A place that every Admin knows...The void  
  


"Why must they hurt me?" a soft whisper reached his ears as he sighed sadly.  
  


"I promise I'll try to fix it" He replied back.  
  


"It is alright my child as long as you are safe is what that matters" They replied with the same soft voice as before.  
  


He smiled as the coldness became warm, The world was feeling sympathy and slight happiness, He felt it.  
  


"Now wake up my Dear...They're waiting"

\---&\---

He groaned opening his eyes but closes them as the light hits his vision.  
  


He soon opened them back again adjusting to the light. He heard faint yelling in the background as he sat up, He froze when he sees the blanket on him. but later sighed in relief.  
  


He realized he was at the castle in the room Eret made for him. He looked around to see a note on the night stand beside his...mask? He panicked as he felt his face until he felt soft fabric over his eyes...a blindfold with enchantments to let his see.  
  


He grabbed the note.  
  


_Hey Dream,_

_It's me Eret you kinda passed out during the war, We brought you here at the castle._

_Don't worry they didn't see your face and also there are some change of clothes on your mannequin if you want to get out of that hoodie, I hope you like it_

_-Eret <3_

_Ps. Techno was worried and is trying his best not to rip Tommy's head off but I think it's best if you could come down and stop him_

  
Dream looked at the mannequin beside his vanity. a white dress shirt with ruffles at the end of the sleeves were matched with a black skirt half shorts jumper it was high waisted.  
  


He stood up and walked over to the mannequin, He examined the clothes and looked down at the vanity, there was a cain you can put around your waist with a silver moon like thing, some small emeralds were on it. on the chair was a silver armor pad matching the moon chain.  
  


He flinched after hearing more yelling and some crashes. now he needs to really hurry.  
  


  
\---&\---

a few minutes later he got changed. it looked really nice on him honestly he kinda liked it. He though for a moment.

He nods to himself as he lets his wings appear, Every admin has those and they're really easy to hide. take Philza as an example , His wings looked like a cloak.

But his wings were different from the Angel of death. His were like a fairy's, transparent and sparkly, He took a deep breath as his with slowly softened and now just flowed behind him like water but instead they were green matching with the emeralds. 

He took a small glance at his mask and just decided to wear the blind fold. 

He groaned after more crashes were heard

"I just need to grab this..." He muttered grabbing his giant war axe from where it was placed. The axe shone with enchantments the green and purple clashing elegantly with each other. With a flick of his wrist the axe was gone and now in his inventory.

He put on his black gloved and walked out of the room.

\----&\----

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR" The teen yelled standing up as he wiped the blood from his nose. "For the last time Tommy shut up!" The blood god replied annoyed.

"So what if I helped Dream it's no big deal" He said waving his hand around. "How COULD YOU EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO HELP THAT DAMN MONSTER" Quakity yelled fist clenched as the people behind him yelled in anger, Except for the ones on Dream's side and Phil who was standing near the stairs.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They all froze as Techno looked up at the source of the voice


	2. Haha fight scene go brrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...They fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fight scene I hope it's good
> 
> I'll change the chapter title when I think of something

They turned around to see Dream halfway down the stairs. "I'll asked again...what the hell is going on here?" He asked going down the stairs.

"You...." Tommy said fist clenched. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!" He yelled charging at Dream. With out hesitation Philza stepped in front of his fellow admin blocking Tommy's hit. "Tommy.." He said in a warning tone making the teen shiver.

Tommy huffed in annoyance, Dream chuckled as he thanks Philza. "No problem kid" The older said patting Dream on the head. Tommy clenched his fist, as anger boils inside of him.

"Look," Dream started "It's best if you guys just leave, We'll speak again tomorrow" He said walking pass Tommy, The teen gritted his teeth hearing the small twinkle from Dream.

Without thinking Tommy turned around grabbed on the cape (Wings) pulling it back. Dream yelped as a tear trickled down his cheek. out of instinct, He kicked Tommy away from him. He stumbled back as The teen fell on his ass.

Quakity was about to charge at him, but he got pinned to the wall with a bunch of swords. Tubbo helped Tommy up "You fucker! what did you do with Philza!!" Tommy yelled accusingly.

Dream let out panicked breathes, "I tried to be peaceful but you just made it harder.." Techno said advancing towards the group gripping his sword tighter. everyone tensed up, feeling The Piglin's anger radiating off him.

Dream swallowed patting Eret on the shoulder telling her HE was ok. The king nods standing up straight. "You know..." HE started gaining their attention again.  
"If you wanted a fight you should have said so" HE raised his hand a small diamond apeared "Cause dear child I've been itching for one" He said with a grin teeth an all as the diamond turned into his axe.

With a swift movement, Eret ripped off the skirt of his puffy gown, HE now wore a shorter skirt that lets him move freely and his heels clicked as he took out his dual swords. Phil nodded flicking his wrist, His trident appeared enchantments and all. Techno spun his sword, which switched to another one mid spin, THe voices in his head now demanding blood shouting louder. Bad dragged his finger in front of him, a bow appeared, The colors matched the demon's color scheme.

"B-Bad..?" Skeppy said surprised. Bad turned to the diamond man with a smile, "I'll be fine hun" He said and with that Skeppy smiled back nodding and stepping away.

Dream noticed Sapnap and George (YEs I put George here for drama) at the back of the group. He chuckled spinning his axe. "Well isn't this a surprise" He said tilting his head. 

Quakity shot an arrow towards Dream thinking he was slick, but Bad deflected it.

THe group split, Leaving Tommy, Tubbo, Sapnap and George. Eret and Ant went after Fundy and Nikki who ran to the gardens. Bad went after Quakity, The demon jumped into the shadows and went to the west wing to where the duck ran. Phil went up against Jack and Purpled who ran to the east. Dream and Techno stayed behind "Just like the olds times ay Tech?" The green man said with a small smile, "indeed it is, Nike" The piglin replied with a grin.

\--&\--

Eret and Nikki circled each other while Ant and Fundy has their claws out Hissing/Growling at each other. The first one to move was Eret in which Nikki dodged, Ant pounced on Fundy, He jumped on the fox's head catching him off guard, "Hehe~" Ant kicked him knocking him back.

Nikki took out her bow trying to shoot Eret who just ran in circles dodged them only getting hit once but it only scratched his cheek. He let go of his other sword distracting Nikki, He charged at her the sword went through her chest "No Hard feelings" He said winking as she turned into a puff of smoke, She gathered the stuff and turned to Ant who just cut Fundy's throat.

He gave Eret a thumbs up.

\--&\--

Bad and Quakity ran around the west wing shooting each other, While The duck remained at the ground The Demon was running on the wall.

Bad drop kicks Quakity in which eh immediately apologized for, Quakity only glared at it him, "osho-" He kicks Quakity over and over again, "STOP STOP" He yelled, Bad complied and stepped back.

"I give up" He said raising his hands in surrender, "Heh~" Bad smiled, His eyes seemed to glow as he looked down at the hybrid, "I would let you go.." He said tilting his head. Quakity sighed in relief, "But~..." He giggled taking out his sword "I can't do that now can't we" He said slicing through the Hybrid's stomach. Quakity screamed as he turned into a puff of smoke.

"That was fairly easy" He said gathering the little amount of stuff the mexican has.

\--&\--

Phil grabbed Jack's wrist and kneed the elbow, Jack screamed as Phil slammed him on the ground.

He briskly threw his trident at Purpled, The teen dodged it but he didn't expect Jack slaming on to him. Phil chuckled letting go of the poor man's wrist as he turned into a puff of smoke.

"Sorry kiddo but I need to make this quick" He said smiling as he stabbed the teen with his trident, "Tell Jack I'm sorry" He said not sounding even remotely apologetic

Purpled turned into a puff of smoked, Phil collected all the loot, "That was really easy" He said whistling as he walked back in

\---&\---

Techno dodges Tommy's attack countering it with a punch in his gut, Tommy coughed getting knockbacked into a wall. Tubbo splashed him a healing potion.

They looked up to see Techno charging at them, The piglin hit Tubbo with his sword sending the teen flying, "TUBBO" Tommy yelled scrambling to get up but he looked down to see Techno's sword went through him. "Don't let your guard down" was Techno said as Tommy cursed at him turning into a puff of smoke.

Techno looked over to his partner seeing him twirling around dodging every attack his old friends send him, They nodded at each other and went back to their battle.

Sapnap slashed his sword only for Dream to step aside dodging it, He chuckled kicking him in the shin, "sidding with a losing team will get you no where Sappy~" He said throwing George at Sapnap sending them both flying. 

Techno walked over to Dream, "Ehhhh...You killed Tommy?" Dream said with a whine, The hybrid rolled his eyes, "I had to" He said pointing his sword at George, The green man chuckled, "I can't believe you're willing to kill your best friend" Sapnap said wipping his nose from the blood. 

"Heh..." Dream looked down at them, "I bring no mercy to those against me" He said slicing through Sapnap and George.

\---&\---

"Ohhh!!" Dream said his face lit up as he lifted up a crossbow, "SAPNAP HAS SOME GREAT STUFF" He cheered jumping up and down as Techno gathered the rest of the loot.

Eret chuckled walking over to them, Phil pats Techno "It was fun" He said smiling, Bad giggled skipping over to them. "I beat Quakity!" He said spinning around.

They laughed as they went down to the basement. "Today was eventful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun!!
> 
> I'll explain the aus in the next chapter cause I just merged my two aus together

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you


End file.
